


Conundrum

by odd_stick (KrakenAntlers)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAntlers/pseuds/odd_stick
Summary: Perceptor's trying to figure something out.





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> **ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN 2010 and posted on both ff.net and LJ**  
> Prompt: Perceptor x Drift (or Drift x Perceptor); IDW; prompt – curiosity for LJ@sakimus_prime  
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and such are owned by Hasbro and friends.

“What are you doing?” Drift asked, head tilted in an attempt to gain a better view of Perceptor’s face.

“Exploring….studying,” the Perceptor said as he dragged his fingers along pale plating. He leaned in closer and stretched up, lips just close enough to the vulnerable cables of Drift’s neck to tease the hardened warrior. Perceptor’s fingers splayed out until his palms were flat against Drift’s chassis. “Learning,” he breathed, and smiled at the barely there shudder that ran through Drift’s frame.

Drift let his own hands slide down Perceptor’s back and sides to settle comfortably on the smooth curves of his waist. “Sating your curiosity, you mean,” Drift accused even as a grainy purr escaped him.

“Perhaps,” Perceptor replied as he arched his back, bumping their chassis lightly together. He hummed in appreciation when Drift’s hands slid lower, smoothing over the curves of his aft. “I do find you very fascinating.”

Drift chuckled. He dipped his fingers in between the armor surrounding Perceptor’s hip joints, shifting his own stance to let the Perceptor slide closer. “Got a thing for mysterious warrior types?”

Perceptor scoffed even as he rolled his hips, grinding against his partner’s closed interface panel. “Not really. It appears to be just you that intrigues me so.”

“Really? I wonder why,” Drift asked, his tone light and playful as he ducked his helm. Perceptor obligingly raised his face to the ceiling, allowing Drift access to his throat. While one of Perceptor’s hands continued to explore Drift’s chassis and midriff, the other held the horned helm close, gently demanding that Drift continue the warm, moist ministrations.

“That is what I intend to find out,” Perceptor murmured.


End file.
